Only The Lonely
by Miabia100
Summary: You could say that she was a sourpuss when it came to love, but if you could see through the layer of fire she had placed around herself you would see a lovesick little girl. On the inside she wanted to feel happy for those around her but all she felt was envy; watching couples hugging and kissing. That is until one day, when she met him. ONESHOT (ROMANIA X READER)


**Only The Lonely**

**(Romania x Reader)**

**(I suggest listening to the 'Vocaloid Acoustic Medley 2/3, and 3/3' if you want the full effect!)**

**One-shot! Entry for Shihagami's 'sweet and sour' contest.**

Love.

Something that (F/n) had never experienced personally, although she seemed to be good at helping others get in and out of the bullshit.

Love; Noun

An intense feeling of deep affection; to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone and or something; affection-fondness-darling-passion-like- be fond of- adore.

These were the key words that (F/n) had heard all of her life. She had gone through the elementary school cooties, the middle school 'boyfriends', and even the high school 'you're the one' fazes. That was all utter bullshit.

(F/n) had never actually had a boyfriend as one might say but she had had a lot of 'relationships' if you even want to call them that.

You could say that she was a sourpuss when it came to love, but if you could see through the layer of fire she had placed around herself you would see a lovesick little girl. A girl who's heart had been broken far to many times in her short life; an eighteen year old should never have to go through anything of that sort.

She had a heart of an eighty-year-old women telling those on her collage campus that 'love is bad for the soul' or 'if you keep that up you'll end up killing yourself.' On the inside she wanted to feel happy for those around her but all she felt was envy, watching couples hugging and kissing.

Disgustingly beautiful.

It pissed her off that she felt this way about 'love.'

But she let it go and went on with her business per usual. That is until one day when she met, _**him**_.

**Reader-pov**

"Damn him to hell!" I told one of my best friends, Alice Kirkland.

"But, (F/n) Alfred didn't mean it, I'm sure of it!" Alice's boyfriend of two years was two-timing her, again.

"Alice, you could do better. Why don't I set you up with Francis that French exchange student?" He had his eyes set on her from the first day he walked in.

"That ugly toad?! Are you trying to kill me?" Alice whined while flailing her arms around.

"Hahaha no," I said sarcastically. "If I was I would set you up with Ivan." That kid had some serious bipolar issues.

"Whatever (F/n), I guess it is time for me to move on; I'll send Alfred a text to meet up later." Alice sat up and hugged me.

"It's ok, you're doing the right thing." Alice nodded and left my room, twin tails swinging behind her.

"Huh…I'm hungry. This 'love' business sure is boring." I sighed and grabbed my purse and a pair of (f/b).

"I'm off! Do you want anything Maddie?" I yelled to my quite roommate.

"Yes, do you mind?" Maddie appeared from the small bathroom.

"No I don't mind! What would you like?" She was so cute with her pet bear Kumarie.

"Could you get me some vanilla ice cream with maple syrup?" She asked timidly, so kawaii!

"Ok! Is that it?" I asked almost out the door.

"Yes but here take this, you can have the leftovers." Maddie handed me a ten-dollar bill.

"Thanks Maddie, I'll be sure to pay you back. Ciao!" I closed the door and walked down the dormitory hallways. I always seemed to walk in at the wrong time; I saw a couple eating each other's faces.

"GET A DAMN ROOM!" I yelled making them run away while apologizing.

I sighed again and stormed off towards the small ice cream shop on campus. It was fairly new and was even still hiring employees; although I needed the money the food industry was not my forte. The overly cheery faces and fake sugary voices burned my eyes and ears, but I had heard good things about this place so I held my tongue and walked inside. Cold air hit me like snow and the scent of ice cream wavered me over to the front counter.

"Alo miss, what can I do for you?" I was taken out of my trance and looked up to the man in front of me. He had choppy strawberry blonde hair with a cute little hat slanted to the side; his smile was alluring to say in the least but the fang was a bit unnerving. He was a good few inches taller then me, but what really caught my attention was his eyes. They were red, and not a creepy red like Gilberts, but a calming red that reminded me of strawberry jam. All in all he was rather handsome even in his uniform, which consisted of light blue and a bubblegum pink.

Bleh…what the hell was I thinking?!

"Alo?" He titled his head to the side, looking confused.

"Ahh! Um..hi." What the hell (F/n)! He was only a boy! A voice retorted back, 'a very cute boy.'

"What could I get you?" He smiled again; his voice was like rich chocolate and his accent added to the effect.

"Um.." I was trying to remember what Maddie wanted, I couldn't remember and decided to order for her last.

"Could I have a scoop of (f/f) ice cream with extra (f/t)." He nodded while leading me to a table and sitting me down by a window.

"Wait!" I tried to yell after him but he had already gone into the 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' door.

"Geez, I wanted carry out…" I sighed for the umpteenth time today before looking to the others around me.

"Typical." Couples were scattered all around, giggling and sweet-talking.

God, will this guy please hurry up before I suffocate to death by the 'love.' He sure was taking his sweet time…

I turned my head just in time to see him reappear with a scope (f/i) ice cream and another with vanilla ice cream and strawberry syrup. I only ordered one?

"Here you are miss." He sat down across from me in the booth.

"Um..thank you, but why did you bring out two ice creams?" I'm confused.

"Oh hahaha I wanted one too!" He grabbed a spoon and started eating.

He had a sexy laugh….just saying.

"But you work here right? Shouldn't you be up at the coun-?" I looked behind us to the counter only to see Gilbert, a boy from my math class, chatting (annoying) another costumer.

"What the…?" I looked to the guy in front of me again.

"My shift was almost up so Antonio took my place." He stated simply before eating again.

"Isn't that cold?" He gave me a weird look.

"I meant by the way that you're eating." He would just shovel the cold substance down his throat without stopping.

"No, why?" I just shook my head and it went silent again. This is awkward I'm gonna take my leave.

"Ok then, it was nice meeting you but I think I should go now." I was about to get up when I moved my hand too fast and pushed his ice cream onto his shirt.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" I was apologizing and trying to wipe away the cold treat.

"It's fine, but as payment I would like to get to know you." He smiled at me while my mouth was wide open.

Before I could even protest he handed me a slip of paper with his name and number on it.

"Thanks for sitting with me." He laughed again and walked out of the café.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked allowed.

"I think you just got asked out on a date frau." Gilbert smiled.

"But..but.." I didn't get to finish when Gilbert piped up again.

"Vlad here already paid for your treats so have an AWESOME day (F/n)." Gil 'gently' shoved me out of the store.

"Well I guess I could try and cancel the date right?" I asked allowed, but before I could even pull out my phone I heard a ding signaling a text.

Now who could that be? Most of my friends are in class. Huh. I pulled it out just to see an unknown number.

'Alo, (F/n) It's me Vlad! ' How did he get my number?!

Another text popped up, 'Don't freak out! Gil gave it to me!:P' I glared back to the ice cream shop hopping to reach the Prussian.

'It's fine, now about this date thingy' I pressed 'send' and awaited his reply.

'Oh that! How does seven tonight sound? I'll pick you up!' I sighed, this guy seemed adamant on going out. Whatever.

'Sure, I guess' I sighed defeated and awaited his response.

'Yay! See you then! ' I smiled a little before sending an 'ok.'

Heh…..at least I get free food.

I began the walk back to my dorm; I walked past other collage goers and teachers before re entering the building.

"Hey! (F/n), what's up!" I looked behind me and saw a few friends of mine.

"Hey, Elizabeta, Anneliese! What's up!?" I asked as Elizabeta glomped me.

"Nothing much, collage life is a lot different from high school." I nodded and laughed when my phone began to ring.

"Who's that?" Anneliese asked before grabbing my phone.

"Oh! A boy? Who's Vlad?" Dammit! They will never let me live this down.

"No one! He's just some guy I met earlier." I tried to yank my phone out of her hands.

"Sure…ANNE! ANSWER THE PHONE!" Elizabeta ordered.

"I asked you not to call me that but whatever." Anneliese scolded before answering and pushing the 'speaker' button.

"Alo? (F/n) are you there?" Dammit Vlad.

"No, these are her friends Anne and Eliza!" The Hungarian giggled.

"Oh.. well could you tell me a little bit about her, we are going on a date later today and I want to know how to…ahem please her?" Vlad sounded really enthusiastic.

"(F/N)! Leave the hallway please, this is from our point of view!" Eliza pushed me into a supplies closet locking it from the outside.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! ELIZA LET ME OUT!" I yelled trying to gain attention.

"(F/n) we are trying to get you a boyfriend, now please shut up. Eliza is working her magic!" Anne proclaimed calmly.

"Tell her to go to hell! I don't need her help!" I yelled back.

"(F/n) please try and be less annoying." I sighed in defeat and waited for Eliza to stop squealing and laughing signaling that she was done.

"Hahaha sure thing Vlady-boy! Please take care of our tsundere friend she has been through a lot…. yes…ok!… Köszönöm! I heard Eliza giggle once more before opening the door and giving me a hug.

"What the hell?!" I glared at them as she handed me my phone.

"(F/n) try and be nice on your date, he seems like a good guy, but! If he screws up once its night-night for him!" Eliza started shouting Hungarian profanities as she walked back to her and Annes' dorm.

"Ta Ta for now (F/n)!" Eliza sang while Anne sighed and trailed behind.

"Well that was rather…..…you know what I think that's my cue to head back to the dorm." I started the trip back to the room talking to others around and listening to others' conversations when I finally arrived.

"Hey Maddie, sorry it took so long." I closed the door behind me and searched for my room mate

"It's no problem," she appeared out of thin air. "Thank you for buying me this." She grabbed my now creamy ice cream and started drinking it.

"Um.." She had already turned to our bedroom and closed the door.

I guess I should start getting ready it's nearly six. Nearly six….OH GOD!

I rushed to the bathroom and started a quick shower; I sat out some different outfits for Maddie to help me pick from and a makeup kit.

"There that should do it, I could ask Francine if she minds helping me with my makeup and hair though." I undressed and got into the shower, lathering up on my favorite Bath and Body Works shampoo and cleanser. By the time I was out I heard Francine prance into the bathroom.

"(F/N)! I am here to make you ravishing mon ami!" That's defiantly Francine. I climbed out of the tub and tied a towel around me, immediately she threw me onto the toilet and started her magic.

Finally, after a few non-stop pulling's of the hair and many manly tears later she was done.

"Parfaite!" She did a little twirl and handed me a mirror, my (h/l) (h/c) was put up in a tight bun with my (t/b) out. I had to say that I looked wonderful.

"Mon ami! Please turn around I must do your makeup next!" I guess there is a plus to having two roommates, am I right?

My face felt heavy, I haven't worn makeup since my last 'boyfriend' just thinking about it made me mad.

"Almost done, hang on." Francine added a little bit of lipstick and a touch of blush.

"fini! Here look at yourself!" She handed me the mirror again, I almost started crying when she pinched my cheeks and told me not to ruin her 'masterpiece.'

"Thank you Francine, really." I hugged her and was about to leave when she said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Mon ami, I would do anything to see you happy again, its been a while since I've seen you so excited over a boy. Try and make this one last, ça va?" I nodded.

"Thank you!" I ran into my room to see the time was 6:40. I grabbed Maddie from her seat on her bed and pulled her over to the outfits.

"Which! Please pick!" Since when did I actually care about what boys thought about me?

"Eh..! Why don't you ask Francine she's better at this?!" Maddie yelled softly.

"Because I want your opinion!" She whispered a soft 'o maple' before picking a soft purple dress that stopped at my knees and flowed out daintily near the end. It had a strapless top adorned with gold heels and a pair of gold hoops. The look would go flawlessly with the hair. **(This is a look I picked to look good on my smaller viewers as well as my plus sized ladies! link is in the description~)**

"This is perfect Maddie! What do you mean you have no taste? This is amazing!" I hugged her gently before slipping on the outfit happily.

"Well, um thank you I probably got it from big sis…" She giggled a little before going into the main room.

"I guess, but Maddie you've got talent." Francine said to her before walking to her side of the room.

"I know you've already heard me say this but you look ravishing, blow this boy's pants off! If you know what I mean." She gave me a smirk before following Maddie.

"PERVERT!" I laughed; Francine wouldn't be Francine without her remarks.

I looked back at my form once more before grabbing my clutch.

"(F/n)! Your date is here!" Francine sang loudly.

"I'm coming!" Hang on…HOW DID HE KNOW WHERE I LIVED? DAMMIT GILBERT YOU STALKER! I ignored the weirdness as I approached Vlad.

"Alo (F/n)! May I say that you look amazing!" Vlad hugged me.

"Thank you, you look nice to." I smiled; Vlad had on a black trench coat adorned with what looked like a family brooch. The coat was rolled up slightly at the sleeves; he had what looked like a dress shirt with a tie underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans and some brown leather boots. Not to mention that cute little hat he had on earlier! **(I love that hat)** This seemed to fit him for some reason; it was very….Vlad? I didn't know but I liked it!

"Are you ready?" He seemed eager to leave.

"Yeah lets go." He grabbed my hand and we started to leave when Francine started giving him…condoms…I'm going to kill her.

"Francine, thank you but I already have some." He smiled at her showing some Trojans…. WHAT THE HELL! I dragged him out of the room.

"(F/N)! HE'S A KEEPER!~" She sang from down the hall.

"Ok, so what do you have planned?" I asked trying not to blow up.

"Welllllll, your friend Eliza told me that you liked food, and that your favorite restaurant was (f/r) so I made reservations." Wow, I have to thank Eliza.

"Ok! Lets go!" I pulled his hand forward and started to run; we stopped in front of one of the many large fountains at the college.

"Lets sit, you're a fast runner." He was flushed and breathing hard.

"That's cool and thanks!" I smiled before sitting beside him near the fountains edge.

"So (f/n) tell me about yourself." He looked at me; his eyes really were something.

"I'm eighteen years old in my first year of college…." I thought for a minute. "I run a dating guidance service called 'Only The Lonely' with some of my friends." I was going to finish when Vlad started to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny? It's true I run a organization!" I glared at him but he only smiled.

"No not that! Just the fact that you don't remember meeting me!" Huh? I've never met him… have I?

"I see that you're confused! It's ok, most people didn't know me back then I was very timid." He didn't look offended thank God.

"I'm Vladimir Popescu! The Romanian exchange student that transferred here last November!" I was dumbfounded.

"I asked for help from you on a girl I had liked." Oh! I remember now, he was kind of a downer back then and rarely even spoke.

"I remember now!" I felt a stinging in my heart as Vlad started talking about this girl he had fallen in love with.

"…and then there was the time when Gilbert tried to set up a date with us but he got her thinking that it was with him." Vlad was laughing his ass off.

"Seriously! Don't ask Gil for help he sucks at helping." I remembered that not to long ago Gil had asked me out on a date…..I ran away from him.

"After failing to get her attention I came to you….but your advice didn't help either." He sighed reminiscing the memory.

"HEY! Don't blame me for your heartbreak!" I turned away.

"You're advice was probably flawless but I just couldn't go through with it…" He sighed again but this time sadly.

"I loved her to much." I looked back at him; I didn't mean to make him sad.

"Sorry, it's just that love advice is something that has never failed me so I can get offended easily on the topic." I gave him a hug and he smiled.

"Mulțumiri."

"You're welcome, now tell me how you became the cheerful Vlad that I see today!" I tried to cheer him up and it seemed to work.

"Well, it started when I had met a good friend of mine, he told me to stick with him and I'd be happy because apparently happiness originated from his homeland." He scratched the back of his head. **(Free cookies** **to whoever tells me who this is!)**

"Apparently it is." He nodded.

"Da, I guess it is. Hahaha! (F/n) you sure know how to cheer a man up!" He did the hugging this time.

"Yeah I guess I do. Tell me more about this girl, did she graduate or something?" Vlad looked a few years older then me.

"Oh no! I don't look that old do I? She's a year younger then me, and is actually in your graduating class." Oh so he was a second year, huh.

"She has flowing hair and vibrant eyes along with a kind heart." I was starting to get jealous, who was this girl? I started to mentally name off the girls in my grade.

"She was the very first person I spoke to here; she helped me get to my first class." Seriously who the hell is this!?

"What's her name?" I asked trying to stay calm.

He burst out laughing. AGAIN!?

"You still don't know!?" He was laughing so hard that he wiping tears from his eyes.

"WHO!?" I was losing it.

"You. It's you (F/n). I fell in love with you at first glance." My eyes were open wide.

"Wait…. seriously?" I was shocked. No, I was beyond shocked.

"Seriously." He looked at me with defeat when I didn't respond immediately.

"Really?" I asked, airy.

"Really, really." He looked at me lovingly.

"DAMMIT VLAD KISS HER!" We looked to our side only to see all of our friends and even some of my clients chanting to us. "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

"I guess we should shouldn't we?" He smiled big.

"Yeah I guess we should?" I smiled back.

Vlad scooted in shyly taking his time when I had grown tired and grabbed his face pulling him onto my lips; we shared saliva…. gross right? NOT! It was romantic!

That's weird coming from my mouth.

We heard cheers and laughs as we concluded our kiss, gasping for air.

"(F/n), Te iubesc and I will never stop loving you." He smiled down at me.

"I love you too Vlad, now kiss me again." He lifted me up. Where was I getting all of this boldness from?!

"I have a better idea." He smirked before taking me towards his car.

"COME ON! GIVE US A SHOW!" I heard Eliza yell from who knows where, probably with a camara.

"Not today guys!~" I sang to them as Vlad started to drive off.

"So, tell me, where are you really taking me?" He was just smirking.

"I'm not telling!~ Though the thing about food is set for tomorrow, today is anything you want day!" This asshole had planned this!

"Wait? So you planned this from the beginning?" He couldn't have done this by himself.

"Yep!~ It was Eliza's idea so blame her!" He looked to me for a second before speeding up.

Ugh I really should have known that _that_ evil women was in on this…

"Jesus Christ dude! Are you Italian!?" He drove like Feliciano.

"Hahaha! Nope 100% Romanian promise!" I couldn't think of a stereotype about driving from there; I guess I'll have to make a new one.

"Here we are, my apartment complex!" He laughed running ahead of me.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" I giggled after him. **(I was going to stop here but what the hay-hay am I right?)**

"Vlad?" Where did he go? I looked around the lobby and most of downstairs.

"Hello? I asked looking for help although no one was around not even employees. What the hell was going on?

"BOO!" I screamed and turned around only to see Vlad hiding behind some plants.

"Found you!" He grabbed my hand pulling me to the elevator.

"You BAKA! Why were you hiding?" I asked while bonking him.

"I was just playing! Don't hit me!~" He whined.

"Whatever, now lets go." He nodded as we stopped at the penthouse floor. Wait? What the heck does Vlad do? I knew that the café didn't pay this much or else I'd work there…

"Geez Vlad how could you afford this flat?" I looked around the large room, it had a flat screen television some black leather couches, and even those cool LED lights that turned off when you clapped.

"Oh this? I'm double O' agent Vlad!" He laughed

"Sure, and I'm part of Barney and friends, I play the pink one. Tell me what you really do!" I was curious.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Har har har, tell me!" Now I was really curious.

"Fine…but it will cost you." He was just smiling now.

"Ok, now tell me…." Vlad was acting strange; I was about to ask again when suddenly he was up close to my ear.

"What if I told you that I could afford this room because I'm a vampire?" His voice was silky; it sent pleasurable shivers down my back.

"I would laugh at you and ask again." I started to laugh expecting Vlad to join, but he wasn't laughing with me.

"Come on tell the truth."

"That is the truth (F/n), pay up!" He came closer.

"That's impossible, I was talking to you this afternoon." I said matter of fact, "You even ate some ice cream!"

"Yeah…. most of the stuff written about us is incorrect. Like how we sparkle, or how we can't eat human food." He sighed and removed his shoes and jacket.

"So when you were talking earlier, I wasn't imagining the fang…" Seriously if Vlad was telling the truth then Lukas must really have trolls, and Arthur seriously has a Flying Mint Bunny…I owe some people apologies.

"Yep! I'm also 100% _pure_ vampire, which means that I'm a blue blood!" Seriously this was crazy.

I guess that my lack of response let him continue.

"Yeah, I work for an underground society known as the 'Tainted Immaculate.' We are a group of hunters that deal with the supernatural; specifically demons and rouge vampires. They pay very well." Vlad sounded extremely serious but…he could just be playing with me, right? **(This is the same organization from my series 'Shroud')**

"Dude! Are you for real?" I still doubted him.

"Da, do you want proof…?" He slyly walked over to me. I must say he looked pretty sexy.

"Nope, I'm good." I was walking backwards slowly until I hit a door. I opened it quickly and locked it.

"Open up (F/n)! I was only kidding! I would never bite you without permission!" He was shouting and banging on the door.

"You promise!" I yelled back unsure.

"Da!" I opened the door and he flew in and hugged me.

"See! But you still owe me!" Now I feel bad for expecting him to do something like that…..bad (f/n)…

"Fine, what do you want?" I giggled.

"You." He stated simply as he pounced on me.

"Deal."

Lets just say that I never came home that night. If you catch my drift hehehe…

**The End **

**Extended ending! Brought to you by Finland, "Bitch please, I'm a **_**Christmas**_** tree! Ho ho ho muthfuckas"~ **

"(F/N), the one who vowed never to love again has finally found her prince charming. I'm going to cry!" Elizabeta was holding onto Anneliese's arm.

"Please remove yourself and calm your tits." She said calmly.

"Bu-but! Anneliese! It's (F/N) we're talking about!" Eliza whined back.

"Trust me, while I was rounding up the troops Francine told me something…a little more then interesting about him. Lets just say that he was prepared and that she approves." She blushed a bit at the end.

"Is that so…..IM GOING TO KILL HIM IF HE GETS (F/N) PREGNANT!" Eliza yelled at the top of her lungs.

And that dear children, is why Elizabeta hates Vladimir.

**Real Ending ****(Unless people want an epilogue/shot/)**

**Thank you for reading! ****Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
